Fanfic? que es un fanfic?
by mimiher
Summary: Se han preguntado que pasaría si las ppg y los rrb , descubrieran casualmente los fanfics que se escriben entren y encontraran la respuesta dedicado a: Una-demente-suelta
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic? que es un fanfic?**

**Un pequeño prologo**

"pensamientos de brick"

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de saltadilla, si un día como cualquiera, los Rowdyruffs boys y las Powerpuff girls peleaban en los aires, y como siempre las ppg ganaron, ya que lanzaron a los chicos a unos basureros donde ahí quedaron ya saben…¿bañados en basura?, como sea, ambos grupos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Por cierto ¿ya mencione que tenían 13 años? ¿no? Bueno ya lo saben tenían 13 años cada día las peleas se volvían aburridas siempre era lo mismo lo cual empezaba a fastidiar no solo a las ppg o a los rrb, también a los ciudadanos de saltadilla por los destrozos causados, los villanos estaban retirados y…bueno esa es otra historia

Después de un buen baño los Rowdy fueron cada uno a su cuarto, si ya tenían cada quien su cuarto, pero el cuarto de brick era el único que contaba con una computadora la cual tenía internet.

"¿Como se les ocurre aventarnos hacia la basura? , un dia de estos verán tal vez mañana…"

El pelirrojo miro la computadora y fue a sentarse enfrente de ella, puso sus dedos en el teclado pero no apretó ni una sola tecla.

" ¿Qué se supone que busque? ¿Porno?, no, mmm ya se veamos…."

Tecleo en el buscador "Rowdyruffs boys"

Aparecieron muchos resultados

" ¿Qué dice?

* * *

muy corto? no, demasiado corto!

ya se pero...tengo dos excusas y un argumento por esto

1.- no hubo luz en mi casa durante un dia!( no solo en mi casa en todas)

2.- fue el cumpleaños de mi tia ( del cual no me acordaba)

y ayer pues se me olvido...:D pero vean el lado positivo! va haber unos dos capítulos, los próximos los hare largos ok?

antes de que se me olvide, le dije a Una-demente-suelta , que iba a publicar mi otro fic...no se que dia y pues no pude porque no hubo luz, como sea si en verdad hoy es tu cumpleaños...

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**que rápido crecen :´)!**

**Este fic completo va dedicado solo para:**

**Una-demente-suelta **

**Para nadie mas solo para ti!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Tecleo en el buscador "Rowdyruffs boys"

Aparecieron muchos resultados

" ¿Qué dice? "

En el buscador aparecieron diferentes resultados, pero una llamo mas la atención del pelirrojo

"Fan fiction…¿la llama de la esperanza?"- pronuncio el pelirrojo leyendo lo que decía en la pantalla

" ¿Que será esto? mmm supongo que tiene que ver con nosotros"

Lo pensó unos instantes y tecleo un par de veces

"veamos… en la vida de las ppg aparecerán nuevos conocidos y viejos amigos" ¡¿y qué tenemos que ver nosotros?!"

Brick fue directo a los capítulos para ver cuánto tenía la dichosa historia

"¡¿ 30 capítulos?!, no tengo tiempo para leer tantas tonterías"- dijo frunciendo el ceño, de repente pareció levantarse el ánimo de nuevo- " ya sé! Iré directamente al capítulo…29"

" Veamos el titulo es…¿ mi vida mi muerte?, que tontería a quien se le ocurriría poner semejante cursilería, de seguro esto lo escribió una bebita que no tenía nada que hacer"-brick volvió a mirar a la pantalla- " sooooon muchas letras!, ire a la mitad, no, mas abajito…veamos"

Al parecer brick seguía creyendo que tenía muchas palabras asi que solo leyó algunas

_**La enfermera dejo la comida que traía en la mesita que estaba bla bla bla bla bla bla después volteo a ver a brick, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa**_

"Hey! Ahí estoy yo!"- dijo emocionado

_**-puesblabla bla bla bla bla después insistió en quedarse contigo, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla los dejo solos-dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a brick**_

_**-buenos días…-dijo brick estirando los brazos**_

" Hey 1 estoy hablando!"- dijo brick mas emocionado

_**-bla bla bla volteando a ver a brick**_

_**-hola…como te sientes?-dijo brick al momento que se bla bla bla bla bla**_

_**-bien!, y tú?-bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla**_

_**-excelente!, como siempre**_

_**-gracias**_

_**-no te emociones súper apestosa solo lo hice por…-brick no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido**_

-"Hey! Quien osa interrumpirme?"- dijo brick haciendo un puchero

_**Bla bla, no quería oír las excusas de brick, así que lo abrazo, lo que hizo que los dos cayeran en la cama, después de un rato de luchar y no poder zafarse del bla bla bla bla**_

" esperen un segundo... ahí dice súper apestosa?, según esto estoy en una habitación a solas con… una de ellas?- Brick empezó a entrar en pánico asi que empezó a leer de nuevo sin saltarse palabras

_**-no hay de que…rosadita-dijo brick levantándose y sentándose otra vez en la cama**_

_**-no me digas rosadita-dijo bombón entre risas y sentándose al lado de brick**_

_**Los dos voltearon, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, se miraron por un rato quedando hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, brick tomo con ambas manos la cara de la chica, se acerco poco a poco hasta, que sus labios se unieron en un beso, beso que fue correspondido por bombón, quedando así por un rato, hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo bombón se sonrojo**_

Cada palabra que brick leyó hizo que se sonrojara cada vez más, y mas y mas y cuando termino de leer estaba totalmente rojo, tomo el teclado y escribió un review:

"¡¿ A QUIEN *%&$=*¨ SE LE OCURRIO HACERME ESO?!, SEA QUIEN SEAS MIMIHER ERES UNA HIJA DE TU %&$*#"#$"& Y POR MI PUEDES IRTE A %$*¨["% COMO #$/%&* VOY A BESAR A ESA!

* * *

**Si no creen que brick dejo ese review véanlo ustedes mismos en los reviews! vayan a la llama de la esperanza, capitulo 29, reviews, solo para los que quieran ver**

**Publicare cada dos semanas un pequeño cap como este no olviden dejar reviews que no sean**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bombón había llegado directamente a su cuarto, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo peleando con esos…bobos rrb

Como sea tenía que hacer la tarea, porque el maestro de biología pareciera que no tenía nada más que hacer, ya que les dejo investigar 25 conceptos acerca de la biología, cada concepto debía ocupar por lo menos media hoja.

Bombón hizo un puchero, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ser heroína ya era bastante agotador, tonto maestro, tonta tarea, tonta escuela, ella era demasiado inteligente, bonita, fuerte, encantadora, tierna, responsable, adorable, linda, ella era una ppg, ella era la líder de las ppg

Basta de pensar asi, debía hacer la tarea.

Tomo su laptop y se recostó en su cama, mientras buscaba en google, los conceptos, mientras apuntaba.

Paso media hora y apenas llevaba 7 conceptos, ya le dolía la mano, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso

-tonto maestro-dijo bombón cruzándose de brazos

Bombón miro al buscador, y se le vino una idea a la mente… escribió "power puff girls" y le dio buscar

Es decir, ella podía pensar muchas cosas buenas sobre ella, es decir, sobre ella y sus hermanas, pero ¿Qué pensarían los demás?, cosas buenas o malas

Muchas de las paginas hablaban de su historia, y de las características de cada una, pero había una diferente una que era de , bombón quería ver que había en esa página, pero que tal si…¿había cosas malas?.

Asi que abrió otra pestaña y en ella escribió ¿qué es Fanfictión?, después de leer unas cuantas paginas de lo que era, saco la conclusión de que era donde personas escribían algo asi como historias de sus personajes favoritos o algo asi…

Volvio a la pagina anterior y le dio clik en fanfiction.

Habia muchas historias obr las ppg…pero también de los rrb…

Bombon pensó un momento…¿de que hablarían las historias?

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- pensó en voz alta

Escogió una historia al azar…esta se llamaba semáforo, y era escrita por Kuraii Nott.

-que nombre tan raro- pensó bombón-debe ser un seudónimo

Bombón, se puso cómoda en su cama, miro el reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo asi que decidió empezar un poco mas debajo de donde empezaba la historia

**-¿de qué te ríes?-Pregunto él con enfado y dejando de lado su sonrojo**

**Ella, aun sonriendo, se levanto y le quito la gorra mientras decía:**

**-De nada, semáforo**

**-¿a qué viene ese nombre? ¡Y devuélveme mi gorra!-Ordeno mientras se levantaba de un salto, Bombón no respondió, simplemente se echo a correr**

**Diez minutos después, la chica estaba atrapada contra un árbol por brick, que la miraba amenazantemente.**

**-Bombón…dame la gorra**

**-¿Qué me das a cambio?-Pidió ella juguetona mientras aferraba la gorra del chico con ambas manos. Le odiaba, pero en esos momentos se olvidaba de todo, y era simplemente ellos, jugando como niños.**

Bombón empezó a reír

-Esa tal Kuraii debe de tener muy buena imaginación-siguió riendo- ¿Yo y ese amigos?-Bombón empezó a reír un poco mas fuerte-que buen chiste

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas que le salieron por tanto reír bombón siguió leyendo, tenía una gran sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando leyó lo que seguía

**El pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando los labios del "rojo" chocaron con los suyos en un beso suave, Bombón se sonrojo a más no poder, y sospecho que en esos momentos ella también parecía un semáforo. Poco le importo cuando, inconscientemente, junto ambas manos tras la nuca de brick con una sonrisita.**

**El se separo de ella sonriendo, divertido**

**-creo que eso…se merece la gorra-Se rindió ella**

**-No, ¿sabes? Puedes quedártela-Ofreció el chico tras unos momentos de silencio**

**-¿Qué?-Casi grito ella con los ojos muy abiertos**

**-Eres mi primera novia, es motivo para celebrarlo-Dijo felizmente**

**Bombón frunció el ceño**

**-¿Y quien dice que yo quiero ser tu novia?-Ante estas palabras, Brick suspiro frustrado**

**-Bombón… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?**

**Ella fingió pensarlo unos segundos antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de él y aceptar:**

**-¡Por supuesto!**

**Bombón quería decir algo respecto a lo que había leído, pero simplemente no tenia palabras. Solo se podía observar un gran sonrojo**

**Pasaron unos minutos, bombón cerró su laptop, se levanto de la cama y empezó a "expresar" lo que sentí**

**-¡¿Qué ES ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA MI PERSONA?!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo-¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!, ES, ES, IMPERDONABLE, ES UNA GROSERÍA HACIA MI!**

**Bombón iba gritar un poco más cuando…**

**-¿bombón te encuentras bien?-pregunto burbuja asomándose temerosa por la puerta**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no subi fic ayer, porque a mi memoria le entro virus, bueno diganme de quien les gustaria que fuera el siguiente cap:**

**a)Boomer**

**b)Butch**

**CONTESTEN!**

**otra cosa porque no me han agregado a face?**

**para los que no sepan este es mi face:**

** solosoymimi**

**Hay una unas tomas ineditas de el cap que subi de "una vida real" de lo que paso en la oscuridad...  
**

**Si las quieren ver dejen me dicen en los reviews o en PM y lo publicare en el sig cap de una vida real**

**para que se den una idea:**

**Brick busco con sus manos a bombon en la oscuridad entonces toco...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

-¡HIJA DE TU P#%A MADRE! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!- decía brick mientras sostenía un martillo y reía como un desquiciado.

Iba a destrozar a la computadora con un golpe del martillo, después la tiraría a la basura, después la quemaría con los rayos laser de sus ojos, después haría que un perro se lo comiera y lo vomitara, después lo combinaría con excremento de vaca y huevos podridos y al final se lo lanzaría a la tal mimiher, no sabía quién era o donde vivía o como se veía pero lo haría, haría que todo eso le cayera en la cabeza a la boba esa aunque también tenía pensado hacer que se lo tragara.

Iba a llevar a cabo su plan cuando…

-¡BRICK!-se oyó a dos voces gritar

Brick volteo a ver a la puerta, y en un parpadear de ojos estaba tirado en el suelo, con boomer encima agarrándolo de las muñecas y butch alejando el martillo de él.

-¿Qué hacen par de abortos?-pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de zafarse- boomer…quítate de encima parece que me quieres besar, gay

El rubio se quito, y junto a butch se pusieron frente a la computadora, no permitirían que la rompiera su hermano mayor. Butch volteo a ver al monitor y empezó a leer lo que su hermano acababa de leer hace unos instantes y cuando acabo de leer se empezó a reír causando sonrojo a brick.

-¡vaya…y…y p-pensaba…que…boomer…era la niñita!-dijo butch con dificultad mientras reía estruendosamente

-¡cállate cara de mandril!-dijo brick a un rojo

-lo siento hermanita, perdón, "hermanito"-esto último lo remarco con los dedos- pero esperaría una cosa asi de la bebita de boomer, pero de ti…-butch se cruzo de brazos-parece que al final el único hombre que vive aquí soy yo, claro que vivo con mis hermanitas

-mira pedazo de mier*# te demostrare quien es el hombre aquí-dijo brick mientras se dirigía hacia butch

-ya basta chicos-dijo boomer interponiéndose- brick me vas a acompañar a buscar algo de comer

-no

-no te estoy preguntando-dijo boomer con una mirada verdaderamente amenazadora-butch tú te quedas

-como sea

Brick y boomer salieron de la habitación, dejando a butch solo… butch se asomo por la puerta, ya se habían ido, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al monitor, en el buscador de Fanfictión escribió "butch"

Salieron muchas historias, pero eligió al azar una historia llamada Nada como tu de una tal nairu nara…

Butch volvió a asomarse por la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie

"yo soy el más maduro de los tres, si ponen algo de mí y la marimacha reaccionare maduramente"-pensó butch levantando la frente en señal de orgullo, pues pensaba que era el más maduro y había dejado de ser niño hace mucho tiempo.

Se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta:

De cerca se veía aún más hermosa, con sus jeans oscuros justos y esa camiseta blanca al cuerpo con el logo de su banda le encanto de sobremanera, su delicado rostro le encantaba, era una mezcla perfecta de ternura y sensualidad

Butch paro de leer sonrió y pensó en voz alta:

-¿y se supone que yo soy el pervertido?

Volvió a leer:

Esa sonrisa encantadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas… Espera, ¿está llorando?  
- Butch! – Grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo  
- Butter, ¿qué sucede?, ¿tan mal lo hice?, ¿porque lloras?, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado "Es definitivo… La cague" pensó mientras se repetía una y otra vez "Soy un idiota"

- ¡Estoy bien tonto! – Le contesto sonriendo- La canción… En verdad me ha encantado –Dijo cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro al de él al momento que sus mejillas se encendían un poco más, él también se acercó y junto su frente con el de la chica, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, observando directamente a los ojos del muchacho, perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del otro, el acorto cualquier distancia existente entre ellos y la beso, cerraron los ojos instintivamente dejándose llevar en ese beso, un beso de descubrimiento y sobre todo de entrega, todos esos sentimientos que llevaban ocultando desde hace tanto salieron a flote, después de varios minutos se separaron sonrientes, el volvió a pegar su frente con la de ella y le susurro dulcemente – Te Amo –

A cada palabra que leía no podía evitar sonrojarse, y cambiar su cara a una de sufrimiento.

Ella sonrío, sonrío de una manera tan genuina como pocas veces lo hacía y contesto sobre los labios del chico – Yo también Te Amo Tonto – y volvieron a besarse. Aquella fue la primera vez que los RRB hicieron una aparición importante, y también fue la primera vez que los morenos se dijeron "Te Amo"… Aunque claro todos estaban seguros que ese solo fue el inicio de una carrera en ascenso y una relación duradera…

Por fin acabo aquella tortura, y lo primero que hizo butch con lo maduro que era fue levantarse de la silla y…

Boomer y brick traían un par de pizzas familiares, y no, no las habían comprado, estaban volando encima de su casa cuando en el patio trasero vieron algo extraño, bajaron para ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto boomer

-la computadora-respondió brick simplemente

-no ¿en serio?-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio- lo que trate de decir fue, ¿Por qué la computadora esta en medio del patio trasero?

-creo que butch ya leyó un cuentitos de esos…-brick puso pose de pensativo-tic, no, gic, no, fan fic, sí creo que leyó un Fanfic de él y…avellana

-bellota

-y bellota

Los dos interrumpieron su entretenida platica cuando algo entre los árboles se empezó a mover.

No supieron ni que decir cuando vieron a su hermano, butch cargando una gran, gran, gran roca, media unos diez metros y le costaba trabajo cargarla al pelinegro

-quítense de ahí par de niñas, voy a destruir ese mal#*to aparato

Brick y boomer intercambiaron miradas, ambos volaron hasta la mitad de la oca, y le dieron un empujoncito hacia atrás, haciendo perder el equilibrio al moreno el cual cayó con todo y roca

-hijos de…-pero antes de completar la oración butch fu interrumpido

-mojo jojo- dijeron al unisonó ambos rrb

* * *

**Hola, cumpli con el capitulo de este fic hoy, tarde pero lo cumpli, no pude publñicar el de una vida real...pero mañana lo publico **

**Bueno dejen muchos! reviews **

**espero que les haya gustado bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Bombón iba gritar un poco más cuando…

-¿bombón te encuentras bien?-pregunto burbuja asomándose temerosa por la puerta

-¿burbuja?-pregunto bombón

-¿Qué es este escándalo?-dijo bellota entrando a la habitación de su hermana

Burbuja miraba preocupada a bombón, mientras bellota la veía harta de su escándalo

-¿te vas a quedar callada?-pregunto agresivamente la morena

-es que…-bombón miro rápidamente la laptop ¿Qué haría si sus hermanas veían eso?- es que vi una araña

Bellota se dio cuenta de esa rápida mirada y fue directamente a la laptop

- n-no espera no hay nada ahí-dijo bombón queriendo evitar que bellota viera eso

Bellota detuvo con una mano a bombón mientras leía lo que había en el monitor

Unos minutos después

-¡por dios bombón!-grito exageradamente bellota- no te conocía esas mañas-dijo mientras que veía a su hermana

Un silencio inundo la habitación, cosa que fue interrumpida, cuando bellota estallo en carcajadas

-cállate bellota!, no es gracioso-dijo bombón roja de vergüenza y de enojo

-para ti no-hablo entre risas bellota- pero para mí sí-Bellota comenzó a reír otra vez- y dime ¿qué se siente besar al semáforo?-bellota empezó a reír otra vez

-y-yo nunca lo bese! Cállate!

Por más que gritaba bombón sus gritos no eran escuchados por su hermana

Bombona se dirigió hacia la laptop escribió algo, después arrastro a bellota hasta su cama

-que haces?

-te enseñare algo muuyyyyyy gracioso-dijo bombón sonriendo

-algo asi como la historia de ti y tu bricky?

-si algo asi-dijo bombón algo…irritada-solo lee lo que está ahí-dijo apuntando a la laptop

-veamos…

**Una de verdes, de Lucero Gómez:**

**-Te he ganado-dijo Bellota una vez más. Butch suspiró hastiado, era la octava vez que se lo decía, odiaba perder.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cuándo te callarás?**

**-Nunca, he conseguido no solo que no invadieras mi zona sino también hacerme con la tuya. Además, tú sabes bien que…**

**La besó. La besó para callarla, para cerrarle el pico, pero cuando los labios de su contrincante empezaron a responder a los suyos, empezó a besarla con otro sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con querer callarla. Era más bien una manera de decir que la chica era suya. Rozó con los labios el hermoso cuello de la joven y sonrió al ver que ella suspiraba cuando lo mordió suavemente.**

**Bellota sabía que aquello era algo malo, definitivamente el sentir algo por el ex-jefe de la Zona Sur no estaba en sus planes, pero el placer la inundaba cada vez que él pasaba sus labios por su cuello o cuando mordisqueaba los suyos, los labios de aquel chico sabían a manzana verde y era increíble.**

**Se separaron y sonrieron.**

**-Creo -dijo Butch- que hemos vuelto a quedar empate. No, en realidad, hemos ganado los dos.**

**Bellota solo rio antes de volver a besarlo.**

Al acabar de leer, bellota tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo

Bombón no resistió más y se empezó a burlar de su hermana

-deberías ver tu cara!-dijo bombón sacando su celular-no te preocupes te sacare una foto y se la enviare a tu querido butch

Bombón iba sacar la foto cuando su celular fue tomado por bellota, esta lo rompió con una mano, bombón empezó a verse asustada

-bellota…recuerda la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena-dijo bombón sonriendo nerviosa

-mira quien lo dice…

-be-bellota soy la mayor-dijo tratando de sonar firme bombón

-y?

-n-no debes…

-tengo una idea-dijo la pelinegra mientras veía la laptop de su hermana

Bellota empezó a cargar el laser de sus ojos

-bellota no!-dijo bombón pero era demasiado tarde bellota había disparado-m-mi laptop

En cuanto se disperso el humo lo único que vieron ambas fue un gran hueco en la cama de la pelirroja

-m-mi cama!- dijo bombona al momento que empezaba a llorar cómicamente

-eso estuvo cerca!- burbuja había tomado la laptop a tiempo, ahora flotaba arriba de sus hermanas- no entiendo porque tanto escándalo y solo hay una manera de averiguar-dijo viendo la laptop

-NO!-dijeron bellota y bombón sonrojadas hasta la raíz al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose hacia su hermana

* * *

**Les gusto? si o no?**

**Se que no estuvo muy chistoso, pero...no se que me paso, asi ya recuerdo estaba (o estoy) algo depre, no se la razon, pero bueno.**

**Bueno ahora solo faltan 2 capitulos para que acabe, como siempre publicare dentro de dos semanas, bueno se que hace tiempo que no publicaba algo nuevo de este fic, pero aqui esta!**

**La siguiente victima, digo, el siguiente el leer un fanfic sera boomer, asi que esperen el proximo cap**

**dejen reviews, si tienen alguna idea para el cap d eboomer o burbuja la dejan en su review!**


End file.
